FreeSmart
)]] FreeSmart is the third team (in order of creation) of BFDIA. It was created in Get in the Van in response to a demand from Golf Ball - to promise not to leave her team. The original members, all from Pencil's Alliance (including alternates), refused and opted to secede from Team No-Name and create a team on their own. After Ice Cube suggested they should be called "Revenge" and Ruby suggested "Poopy Mayonnaise", Book reminded the team they formed the team to gain freedom, and suggested that as the name of the team. Pencil objected against the "Freedom" name, saying that the second syllable suggested that the members of the team were dumb. She suggested "FreeSmart" instead. This all-girl team currently features the fewest number of official members at 4, however, Match and Bubble are contributing members of the team. Pencil is the team leader. Match was eliminated prior to the teams formation, at Episode 5a's Cake at Stake. However, she escaped being launched to the TLC by using an elimination escaping device (a rope tied by Pencil). She assisted the team throughout the various parts of Episode 5. Unfortunately, following the team's victory in Episode 5e, the Firey Speaker Box discovered that she was not sent to the TLC after elimination, a fault that was swiftly remedied. Bubble is not an official contestant in BFDIA, due to not being present during selection. Despite this, Bubble is often spotted assisting her alliance-mates in challenges, with the Speaker Boxes attempting to halt her efforts whenever they can, due to her non-contestant status. At the end of Episode 5e, she was thrown somewhere by a Sender Scoop Thrower. It is not known where she landed. This team has not yet been put up for elimination, despite the fact that Match had been eliminated and Bubble, in which is also flung from the show, is not a contestant in BFDIA. Current members These are the current members of FreeSmart. Pencil 17.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Book 18.png|Book|link=Book Ice Cube 12.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Ruby 12.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Eliminated members Bubble (without Background).png|Bubble (not an official BFDIA contestant, disqualified in episode 5e, but was seen in Welcome Back)|link=Bubble Match 14.png|Match (eliminated in 5a while on Team No-Name, and officially disqualified in 5e)|link=Match Trivia *FreeSmart is the currently only team to consist of only one gender, being female. However, it's not the first such team, as Another Name after Golf Ball's elimination consisted solely of male contestants. *FreeSmart's members are the only ones that haven't been frozen (not counting eliminated contestants). *It is the 6th team overall to be created. *FreeSmart currently has the lowest amount of members among the teams. Gallery Freesmartinterior.png|FreeSmart as they drive to Yoyle Mountain, Bubble's angry at Match for having a nicer colored seat FreeSmart.png|All the FreeSmart members being happy about their success in sawing Pencil in half. Bfdia 5e2.png|Bubble getting eliminated from FreeSmart. penciltree.png|Match... bubbletree.png|...and Bubble use Gelatin to pretend they are trees so they are not kicked off. pencilordering.png|Pencil: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN!!! Image19.jpg|Match slaps TB after TB saying that Rocky's vomit was "cute" 5a 1.PNG|Bubble on the swings. 5a 2.PNG|The Clubhouse of Awesomeness Freesmart.png Freesmartt.png FSSV.png|The Freesmart Supervan! Screen_Shot_2015-03-30_at_8.06.17_PM.png Ruby and Book.PNG|Ruby and book Book slapping Fries.PNG|Book slapping Fries Book in the Freesmart Supervan.PNG|Book telling Pencil that they forgot to bring the HPRC Stuck In The TLC.png|Match, as seen in Welcome Back, the only Freesmarter still stuck in the TLC. Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:Bubble Category:Book Category:Ice Cube Category:Ruby Category:FreeSmart